


Food for thought

by amandasaitou



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasaitou/pseuds/amandasaitou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal visits Will in prison. One-shot. Hannigram implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for thought

A/N: Here it goes, my first attempt at a Hannibal/ Will fanfic. Comments are very much appreciated.

FOOD FOR THOUGHT

Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham were sitting in the latter's cell, in silence, just facing each other.

A table separated them; Will's hands were shackled over it, not even close to the expensive plate the other had brought him.

Hannibal remained still in his spot, eyes calculating and curious, hands one over the other resting on his knees, legs crossed. 

Everything was eerie silent, even the other patients seemed to have vanished, an arena for two uncanny minds to battle for some indiscernible goal.

One felt mixing troubled feelings, the other, very specific and focused ones, each lost in their designs. 

"I thought last time was goodbye, doctor." Will finally said, irony all over the lines.

Hannibal indulged in a sly smile that never reached his eyes. "Indeed it was, my dear Will."

As in a chess game, there was silence for planning, to execute the next perfect move.

"I guess I must feel flattered then, doctor. It means I'm still that interesting." Will wanted the man to never ever return, and yet he dreaded the feeling of he actually doing it. The doctor didn't have to know that, though.

Perhaps he did, perhaps he did not. In any case, his smile broadened at Will's statement. "You never ceased to be, nor will you ever, Will. Besides, you are my friend, and friends do not abandon each other."

A strained laugh. "Yeah, doctor Lecter, you're such a good friend! I don't know what I'd do without you!" 

Will was getting tired of the excessive eye contact, Hannibal was just enjoying it too much to let go.

"I am your only friend now, Will." 

A snort.

Hannibal merely went on, a little more seriously now. "I am. No matter what happens, I will be always by your side."

Will averted his eyesight to his hands, twitching them against his own volition. The food in the table started to smell too good, or his hunger was overcoming his self control.   
Hannibal's cold eyes showed a hint of emotion then, very slightly. 

Will sighed, then snorted, knocking his shackled hands twice over the table as he stared back. "Why me, doctor?"

Of all questions, that was the last he expected from Will. Hannibal tried to think in a good answer, a perfect answer, his mind traveling from one possibility to another. Of so many, maybe the simplest was the truth.

"Because you are worthy every ounce of me, Will. You are not a fragile porcelain, no. You are the most inspired symphony, the priceless jewelry, the unforgettable fragrance. Unique!" 

Startled by the awkward confession, Will closed his eyes and then opened them again, several times. Hannibal continued facing him the entire time, never backing away. 

Silence ensued in the remainder minutes of the visit, until Hannibal got up and made his intention to leave, as the guards opened the door. He turned to Will one last time, who was now head down, supported by the arms in his knees, before leaving.

Will had seen a little through the mask, if only for one moment. And what he saw, frightened him more than any carnage he'd seen before.


End file.
